


Seasons

by WeepingintheTARDIS



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeepingintheTARDIS/pseuds/WeepingintheTARDIS
Summary: The Doctor and Rose's life in seasons.
Relationships: Ninth Doctor & Rose Tyler, Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor & Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 5





	Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently migrating my works from FF to AO3
> 
> This was written as part of the DW Fest 2014  
> Day 3: Seasons

He could see the blue eyestolk pointed directly at his face, unreadable as ever, but still accusingly. Accusing him of genocide, of murder, of what he had become. What had he become after the Time War? A dangerous merciless creature like a dalek?

He felt it every time he looked back at his life. His face hadn't been the only thing that changed during the regeneration, the Time War had left its scars, deep and invisible.

It was cold. The Northern wind was strong and it's loud whisper rang in his ears as the snowflakes settled down in his heart. His ice cold blue eyes viewed the world from behind a barrier of regret and bitterness. Winter triumphed and it had frozen his being into this. A man that could take down the innocent only for the sweet false taste of revenge.

And then there came the sun.

Rose was like the sun, shining brightly, the light breaking through the barriers in his mind. The ice started melting, the sadness slowly dripping away. His hearts were beating again, beating for this wonderful human being. He was alive again. And now he could see, see that it was worth it to live.

She was like Spring, awakening the secret garden in his hearts. As the warmth radiated through his being, his feelings grew stronger. Not the feelings that had accompanied him earlier, but something new, something he had missed during the time he had been alone: happiness, love, affection.

Spring has it's storms and rain too. He could feel the darkness tugging at him when he thought he'd lost her on the game station. He felt it too when he sent her back home, welcoming the regret in his hearts again as soon as the doors closed.

The Bad Wolf enlightened the fire in his hearts like only she could do that to him. As he placed his lips over hers the flames burst out of his chest, taking the time vortex from her and giving it back to his ship. He did that for her, even though he know it would kill him. Now he had a choice. A chance to die.

And then he regenerated.

He got his new body and Rose stayed with him. The storms that had been dark and heavy were soon drowned out and Spring turned into Summer.

Summer was life at its finest. Running, saving and handholding. He loved Rose, he loved what she did to him. And he knew this couldn't last forever. Agonizing slowly the day's changed, became darker as Summer passed and turned into Fall.

It brought them the fruits of what had been planted during their early days. As the days they spend together became shorter and shorter he felt the Northern wind return, luring at the horizon and waiting to jump into action.

The sun sank, colouring the sky a deep orange. They watched it together, in peace, holding onto each other. Under that reddening glow she had promised him forever. As they walked back into the TARDIS the sky clouded and the saddening November rain started falling down.

He had lost her again and even though she had found her way back, they were still trapped in the middle of a thunderstorm. He told her to hold on and they held on to each other, as always. But this was a battle against nature itself, a battle that no human could win. Rose lost and he lost Rose. Forever.

It was cold. The Northern wind was strong and it's loud whisper rang in his ears as ice sealed onto his hearts, awaiting the first signs of Spring that would melt the sadness and bitterness away.


End file.
